


Blind In Your Hands, The Pain is Kind

by Flakeblood



Series: Love is a Process [7]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alucard is still half vampire, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Hector is Ace and sex indifferent, Impact Play, It's a fun and consensual time for all, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, however he is also touch positive, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Alucard, Hector, and Isaac have been lovers for a while, and Alucard wants to try more. He knows what would make Isaac happy.Trying out a new kink (or two) turns out far better than even Alucard expected.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector/Isaac Laforeze, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Isaac Laforeze, Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Series: Love is a Process [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Blind In Your Hands, The Pain is Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Blindfold, Restraints, New Toy  
> For the Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

“Hey.” A hand came to rest between Alucard’s shoulder blades, a comforting presence. “How are you feeling?”

Alucard rubbed at his arm, and tried for a smile. “Nervous.”

Hector patted him. “That’s fine. Do you remember what to say if things feel like too much?”

“Traffic lights.”

“Yeah, you got it.” Hector gave him a quick side hug. “We’ll take our time today. Isaac is excited, but he cares about making you happy, you know? So that we all have a good time together.”

Alucard nodded, taking in a deep breath. He held it, feeling his lungs strain, before slowly letting it back out; He allowed his muscles to relax with each second of air he let out. Then he did it once more, and by the end, he was able to nod with more confidence. After all, Hector was right. If he didn’t end up liking something, he could stop his lovers, and they would understand. Even should he not be into something, there were still ways to pleasure each other, and both Hector and Isaac would still wish to spend time with him.

“Okay. I feel better.”

“Ready for the first part then?” Hector asked.

“Yes.”

After moving Alucard to the bed and having him take a seat, Hector moved completely behind him. He took stand of hair in his fingers, gently pushing them back and out of the way, and left a couple of kisses on the side of Alucard’s head. With those same slow, almost sensual movements, Hector placed a soft blindfold over his eyes.

They had used blindfolds before, mostly when Alucard expressed a desire for feeling more sensation than seeing it. This particular one was Alucard’s favorite, because it fit his face well and held in place with elastic on the back, rather than having to tie it. The tying always ended up with some of his hair in the knot, which was fun for no one to untangle.

Alucard moved his head around to test the blindfold wouldn’t slip and hummed when it kept its usual place.

“Good?”

“Yes,” said Alucard.

Unseen hands trailed across Alucard’s shoulders, slipping under his shirt. “Still good?” asked Hector. Alucard shivered.

“Yes. Very good.”

For the next several minutes, Hector explored Alucard, caressing him all over as he divested Alucard of each piece of clothing in his way, until Alucard was nude. Feeling the touches without seeing anything was almost like being out of his own body. Like with the cock cage Alucard had grown to love, being blindfolded took away a small part of his control, and allowed Alucard to simply be in the care of someone else. It was almost a floating sensation, somewhere between being in his body and being outside it.

“I see both of you are eager,” Isaac said, announcing his presence in the room.

Alucard felt some of his senses returning, but Hector brushed his fingertips over Alucard’s lips before cupping his face. Alucard just breathed.

“He was a bit nervous,” Hector said, keeping his voice even and soothing. “I thought this would be a good way to relax.”

Isaac hummed, his voice closer than before. “Alucard?”

Alucard hummed back.

“How are you feeling?”

Alucard took a moment, a part of his mind cataloguing the lovely dep timbre of Isaac’s voice. Another tried to take the feeling of numbness, interspersed with an almost tingling where Hector touched, into words. “Good,” he said finally.

Isaac and Hector both chuckled.

“Do you still feel okay with your legs being restrained?” Isaac--he knew it was Isaac, because he had longer fingers and ooh he wondered just how far those fingers could reach--took one of Alucard’s hands and placed it on something metal, something cylindrical.

Alucard remembered their plan for the night.

Some nerves welled up in him again, but Hector was behind him, and Isaac to his side, both warm presences. After a moment to calm himself and gather back some of the quiet peace in his mind, Alucard nodded.

“I would like to try it,” he said.

“Hector went over the words with you again?” Alucard affirmed he did. “Then lay down.”

Hector helped him, since Alucard’s balance was a little thrown off, and got him settled comfortably onto the cool blankets. Hector then gave him a kiss on the cheek before presumably sitting up, though he didn’t leave Alucard’s side.

Isaac’s hand rubbed at Alucard’s lower leg, letting him know he was there. Then with one hand still holding his ankle up, Isaac slipped one cuff around Alucard’s leg. He adjusted it, making sure it was the correct tightness and over the proper part of the leg so nothing would get pulled the wrong way and hurt Alucard. Alucard warmed at the care and touch, and let himself begin to sink into his mind again.

Having his legs spread obscenely apart was still embarrassing, even if or especially because he couldn’t see the reactions of either of his partners. Were they staring at him?

“Beautiful,” Hector whispered. Alucard twitched at the feel of Isaac at his other leg and Hector palming down his pecs. “You look so beautiful when you let go and enjoy yourself.”

Alucard gasped, his entire body heating under the praise, with his cheeks feeling almost uncomfortably warm up against the blindfold. Hector kissed right over his heart, causing it to stutter once more, before Isaac hooked his other leg in the spreader.

“You are,” he agreed with Hector. “And you are doing very well.”

Alucard let out a shaky breath, relaxing himself further into the blankets. They were so soft, and he could feel his lovers caressing him with such kind intent, and everything was so wonderful that all he wanted to do was lay there and continue to breathe.

His lovers did allow him to do so for a little while, whispering compliments, touching and kissing him. Alucard was lost in them, their voices blurring together, just a bit.

They allowed him to move his legs, testing the bonds they were in. He groaned when he couldn’t bring his legs together, the bar keeping them spread wide. Even trying to close near his knees was too difficult, and so his entire lower half was exposed--he was open for his lovers, unable to hide.

“You like that?” Hector whispered. Alucard nodded with a little whimper as Hector skimmed a few fingers across his ticklish lower abdomen.

“We’re going to get you ready for the rest then,” said Isaac.

Working together, Hector and Isaac helped Alucard move into a new position, stomach down, with his upper body cushioned. They were so careful with him; Alucard didn’t feel any joints strain. With his hips pressing into the bed, and Hector softly pushing his wrists down when he tried to touch himself, the sensation felt similar, in a way, to the cock cage. The idea kept him calm, even when something tickled his lower back.

“Do you feel that, Alucard?” Isaac asked.

“Yes,” Alucard breathed. He stifled a little giggle when it trailed up his spine and over his side.

“This is the flog I will be using.” Alucard felt himself twitch against the blankets, and Hector had to push down on his hips to stop him from rutting down. Isaac continued, “This was the flog you picked, the one you wanted to try out of what I offered. Do you still want to try it out?”

Did he? Alucard thought about it, the idea of the sting, being unable to get away as his lovers soothed him, told him how well he was doing. Even as he shivered and his breathing got quicker, Alucard realized it was because he was excited.

“I- Yes. I want to try it.” 

Alucard couldn’t help flexing his muscles under the light touch of the flog--it moved back down over his asscheeks and to his thighs, finally getting Alucard to squirm and giggle at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs being tested.

“Okay. Then we will start with a few tests first, to make sure how you feel about it.” Isaac ran a hand over his calf and grasped it, getting Alucard’s attention. “Be as honest as possible about how you feel.”

Alucard agreed.

Hector kissed the temple and cheek which was facing up, saying soothing words to Alucard to get him relaxed again. Even when Isaac said he was going to do the first one, Hector rubbed Alucard’s shoulders, and Alucard stayed calm.

The first lash was startling, like an accidental paper cut, though the sesation wasn’t as sharp. His ass stung where the flog had struck, a slightly painful stinging spreading on the skin, while a deeper sensation bloomed underneath like ink. Alucard assessed his feelings as Isaac had asked, so when they wanted to hear him speak he knew his response.

“It hurts, just a little,” he said. “It’s not bad. But I’m not sure how I feel about it. Can… can we try the next one?”

“We can continue,” Isaac agreed.

The next strike was much the same, though the sensation lingered more and moved deeper. Hector played with his hair, and the sensations were so opposed Alucard took longer to answer.

“I… I think I like when there’s another feeling to distract me.”

“Like this?” asked Hector as he scratched along the back of Alucard’s neck. Alucard shivered and breathed out.

“Yeah. Yeah, like that.”

“We will keep that in mind,” said Isaac. “What would you like to do next?”

“Keep going.”

So they did. By the fourth lash, Alucard had let a tear slip, though it was absorbed by the mask. It had, Alucard thought, been an involuntary response to the pain. Because Alucard wasn’t ready to stop yet. There was a little feeling lighting up his brain, something which was taking the soft comfort and the stinging strikes and making something more--something better.

“Isaac,” Alucard whined, pleased when his wiggles did nothing to move his legs. “Can we try more?”

“If you would like, I can move on to doing several in a row.” Alucard whined again. “I will take up a rhythm. To start with, I will do ten. You may count them, if it helps you. But we will not be doing much more than that tonight. You aren’t used to it, and I know you have a long day of classes tomorrow.”

Alucard let out a little grumbling complaint, feeling his lips pull into a pout, but he didn’t argue.

“Safe words?” Hector asked, tapping his shoulder to make sure he was paying attention.

“Traffic light colors.”

They took his response as the go ahead, and Isaac gave one more warning before starting. _One._ It felt similar to the others, though the ongoing flogging had made his bottom even more sensitive. The regular rhythm helped divert Alucard’s attention though, so he was paying attention less to the individual stings, but the longer lasting soreness which was left behind and built upon.

It helped that Hector had his hands on Alucard, grounding him by rubbing small circles into his back with his thumbs.

_Six._

Finally, Alucard gasped out, the pain forcing a few more tears from him. He felt heat in both sets of his cheeks, one from the lashes, and another from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

“Three more,” Isaac said after the next lash.

“You are doing so well,” Hector said, caressing Alucard’s cheeks. He placed a thumb over his lips and allowed Alucard to kiss and lick at it. “You look so beautiful. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Y-yes! Green! Hector, please!” He loved the way his lips moved under Hector’s thumb, so much so that he almost missed the last strikes.

_Ten._

Isaac announced the end; The sudden lack of stimulation was almost startling. Since there was no rhythm to focus on anymore, the pain came to the forefront. Though not a sting anymore, the deeper pain radiated throughout Alucard’s bottom cheeks, the skin still warm from each impact. Alucard didn’t realize he was sniffling until he heard Hector soothing him. The strokes to his hair helped too.

Isaac’s hand was gentle when he touched Alucard’s thigh, but Alucard still whimpered when he strayed close to the impact sites.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “Color?”

Alucard sniffed once more, wondering if they would have to wash the blindfold out properly because of his tears. “Green. I… I’m really, I need-” Alucard tried to gather his thoughts--though it was difficult when his involuntary movements rubbed his still hard dick against the blankets. Finally, he managed to beg, “I need you to touch me, Isaac.”

Isaac hummed, mischievously, Alucard noted, and reached between his cheeks. “Here?” he asked, pushing a finger each against Alucard’s hole and perineum. Alucar mewled--the pleasure and promise and slight pain of his cheeks moving were all too much.

“Where?” Hector asked. He moved his hair aside to run hands down his spine and shoulder blades. “Where do you want to be touched?”

Alucard, unable to form many more words, twitched his hips, moaning as the grinding motion set off sparks of bliss. “H-here.”

Isaac made a sound of understanding. “If we help you, can you get on your knees?”

Alucard affirmed the best he could. With the help of both his lovers, he had his head and chest cushioned, and his knees bent, pushing his ass up higher. Isaac kept running his hands over Alucard’s ass, praising how well he did, seemingly taking joy out of the way Alucard squirmed and made little sounds at his touch on the still sensitive area. He even left the bed for a moment to grab some soothing cream and rub it on. The cool sensation ran together deliciously with the others, but Alucard needed more.

Eventually, Isaac reached down to begin jerking Alucard off, and Alucard was groaning and panting at finally having a hand on him. When he got close to his end, he turned to where he felt Hector.

“Please,” he said, “Let- can I? Can I bite?”

Hector moved closer, and Alucard smelled the expanse of Hector’s bare skin before he felt it. He whined, deep in his throat, and kissed at Hector, searching for a good place as his climax inched closer and closer. Finally, with his head cradled in Hector’s hands, Alucard found a meaty part and sank his fangs in. Hector’s gasp was sublime.

The sound was enough to push him over the edge, and Alucard pulled back to yell, muffled, into Hector’s thigh.

Then it was over. Alucard drifted while Isaac unlocked him from the spreader bar, rubbing his legs gently, and Hector removed his blindfold, wiping genty at his dried tear tracks. Alucard kept his eyes closed--he felt even the light from behind his eyelids was slightly too much. But as he drifted, he listened, and he heard Isaac and Hector whispering and kissing, then the slick sound of a dick being pumped. If experience and smell were anything to go by, Hector was helping Isaac finish up.

Though the twin groans of climax surprised Alucard a bit. Isaac must have asked to bring Hector to orgasm as well. Too tired to think much more on it, Alucard yawned.

“Tired?” Hector’s voice was beyond relaxed.

“A little,” Alucard mumbled.

“Sleep well then,” said Isaac. “Since you have classes tomorrow.”

Alucard groaned, moving a leg to kick at Isaac, before realizing the movement would bring his soreness to the forefront again. “Ouch.” 

“That’s another reason I suggested sleep. A nap will be good for you, then we’ll have dinner.” He laid down at Alucard’s side, grabbing the hand which Alucard flopped at him before kissing it.

“You’re lucky.” _Lucky I like you,_ went unsaid.

“I suppose,” Isaac answered wryly.

“Sleep,” said Hector. He flopped between Alucard and Isaac and immediately snuggled in. It took some shuffling until everyone was comfortable, but eventually Hector hummed his contentment.

With his arm around Hector and his legs tangled with Isaac, warm blankets over all of them, Alucard peeked his eyes open. Afternoon sun peered through the window curtains, giving the whole room a warm yellow tinge. For several moments, he just enjoyed the sight and feel, his heart warming.

Warm. Yes, that was a good way to feel. So Alucard closed his eyes again and let himself sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And they woke up, snuggled a bit more while talking through the scene they did, and had a lovely dinner! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> I hope you all like this continuation! I felt a bit pressed for time (and I will not be finishing all my prompts before the 14th hahaha) but hey, that means you have something to look forward to afterwards!  
> That said, if any of the characters seem... off, spatially, like they do one thing when I just said they were somewhere else, or any other weird shenanigans, let me know! Writing with POV character blindfolded 99% of the fic is difficult.
> 
> But I am glad to get Alucard to try out flogging. :3c He's willing to try a lot for his lovers, though of course they all discuss and try to keep good communication at all times.  
> The dom/sub is a little more scaled back, because they want Alucard to express himself and feel comfortable sharing whether he's into it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, please! (☆^ー^☆) I love love love to see comments, whether paragraphs or sentences, or a couple little emojis. Y'all help keep me going!


End file.
